(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that is used in splitting process of a connecting rod. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for removing particles from a connecting rod.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A connecting rod made of sintered materials has been widely used in an internal combustion engine for many reasons that manufacturing process of the engine can be simplified, manufacturing costs can be reduced and factory automation can be facilitated because it can be made with high precision. Also, the weight of the sintered connecting rod can be managed precisely so that segmented weight grade management or a boss for regulating weight of a connecting rod is not required.
If fracture splitting is applied when the sintered connecting rod is split into a rod and a cap, displacement (allowance) of the rod and the cap can be reduced and stability of an oil film of a connecting rod bearing can be enhanced.
In the splitting process of the sintered connecting rod, it is important to remove particles generated in cutting surfaces.
If the particles are not removed sufficiently, complete contact of the rod and the cap is hardly made. Also, after engaging the connecting rod by a bolt, if the particles come out, an engine can be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.